Jerk
by oxfordbird
Summary: HHR Alternate Universe First Story: Harry and hermione used to be the best of friends...what changed? why are they both stuck in detention with McGonagall? Read and Reveiw please!ps the first chapter isnt really that good. i just wrote it so you guys wou
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Jerk. Hypocrite. Another word for butt. I hate you…NOT.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own some of the plot I have made up for this story.

AN: the title might be misleading so let me clear it up. Hermione loves harry but he really is an asshole and a jerk _and_ a hypocrite. Plus he hates her. Read on PLEASE! And feel free to scorn me on my inconsistent tenses. Also feel free to ask me questions on background info on my story or point out any mistakes I may have written because I don't read my work over so I don't know I may have a sentence that makes absolutely no sense. Again feel free to question any characteristics about any of the charcters I have made up such as Nathaniel and Paulina or anymore I will write about. Thank you for reading please review.

I don't know why but I love him. I mean, I know he's a jerk. I know he is an asshole. I know that he hates me, but still I love him…why? I ask myself that every day and my only answer so far is that I know what a good person he is inside and I know I can change him.

We used to be the best of friends, just like our parents. My mom and dad were dentists and doctors for the magical world and his were Aurors. My parents' names were Helen and Maxicadmus Granger. Harry's were Lily and James Potter. The four of them went to school together, Hogwarts and grew to be a family in seventh year along with James's group of Marauderers: Sirius, Remus, And Peter.

When time came to hide from Voldemort the six of them 10 people were hidden away in Godric's Hollow: Harry, Lily, James, Helen, Max, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Me (Hermione), and someone invisible. That _person_, if you can call him that, was Voldemort and he came and went as he wished with the help of Peter Pettigrew. Voldemort studied us and watched us converse with each other, making notes of our behavior and power. Harry and I especially. Furthermore, to the entire world it seemed as if the Dark Lord had disappeared from the face of the earth and with gossip collected by our spies within his ranks he was officially declared GONE FROM EARTH.

This fact led to our lowering of the Fidelius Charm. And going on with our lives completely and totally unaware that we were being watched by the one we had been hidden from. We lived in peace for the better part of fifteen years until Harry began getting very strange dreams. Both of our parents as well as Sirius and his wife, Amelia Bones-Black, and Remus and his wife, Sirius's cousin, Tonks were all extremely worried. In the end it turned out that Voldemort had been inside of Harry's head watching his life and listening to his thoughts while he was at Hogwarts since he wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts with Dumbledore around. None of us know what went on in his head except that Voldemort had threatened to kill someone very close o his heart and everyone dear to that person. Apparently no one knows who but obviously Harry felt enough love for that one person to push Voldemort out of his brain and some how managed top kill him with his mind powered by love. The consequences though positive in some places led to Harry receiving a lightening-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

With Voldemort gone and all of his loyal minions dying with him, Harry had gained the title _Savior Of Mankind_. Anyone who truly knows him knows that he hates this title and the fame that came to him all because of his connection with such a cruel and devilish soul.

After the Dark Lord's death everything seemed to go back to normal in our sixth year with the minor change of not having Peter around, but that seems to be the best. At school Sirius's adopted sixteen-year-old son Nathaniel and Remus and Tonks's thirteen-year-old daughter Paulina were the only people he would tolerate to be around with the exception of me. He told us everything from how bad he felt for killing Voldemort because it made him a murder before his auror parents became killers to how bad his loins felt after riding his broom this one time. Paulina and I turned bright red after that comment while Nathaniel was laughing his bloody head off. Apparently it was his idea to have Harry tell us that, just to see what we would do. Moreover, the only thing harry didn't tell regardless of being questioned about it a billion times was who Voldemort had threatened. Harry could sometimes get really moody and bad tempered and that scared Paulina away especially after he almost hexed her for simply coughing after having pneumonia. Although I had him apologize she couldn't be around us for more than twenty minutes before running away, all the while dragging Nathaniel with her. I guess just that isolation from him led them to dislike him greatly and led him to _hate_ them.

Now that Harry hates me too I can't help but notice that although he is popular and continuously surrounded by herd of people he doesn't seem to have a _new_ best friend or any close friends. He always sits at different places with different people and it really annoys because he was picking on me if I sat in a different place because apparently he liked the consistency. What a hypocrite. What a jerk. What an asshole. I hate him, not.


	2. Chapter 2 Hallway

Jerk. Chapter 2

"Hey, Granger," I hear a familiar and unwanted (ok…maybe wanted but not in that tone) call out.

" Go away, Harry! Why can't you just leave me the bloody hell alone!"

"Oh, we can, we just don't want to…"

"And why, may I ask, do you like bothering me to the point where you know I will hex you to the other side of the universe?"

"Cuz its fuuuuuun," answered a member of his posse named Doyle Fognir.

"_Fog_ off, Fognir, you dim wit," Harry answered him while staring at Hermione with a look she had only seen once before. Before he told her to fuck off and never come near him again. Before they ended their friendship of a lifetime. After they spent the night _together._

"I 'm leaving, I don't even know why I bother trying to get through to you, Harry…" and with that I took off down the flight of stairs trying to hold back tears but failing miserably. To save my self from humiliation was one thing. To save my heart from breaking was completely crazy… though not impossible because I just did...I think.

"Hermione! Wait up," called Harry 10 paces behind me…I sidetracked my route by taking a secret passage down to the kitchens to hide, But when I got there he was waiting for me, I don't even know why. What possessed him to follow me was not something that I wanted to know, but I did inquire.

"Because I want to talk to you."

"Well, you know I don't really bloody care. I have spent far too many nights wishing you would say that but now I don't give a damn, Harry! Would you want to talk to someone who acted like a jerk to his best friend after he had slept with her and continue being that jerk just to have new friends who don't even care about you, but your title? I'm wouldn't and I never will, so I would appreciate it if you left me the damn hell alone," I ended bitterly.

Apparently that wasn't how he wanted to end the conversation because as soon as I took two steps toward the staircase behind me I was shoved against a wall into a situation I had only ever came across in my dreams; and even that was rare. Though not unwelcome.


	3. Chapter 3 McGonagall

Jack ass jerk etc. chapter 3

_AN: SRY FOR THE LONG WAit_

_

* * *

_

No. Definitely not unwelcome.

But alas, the world has tricked me once again. He did not kiss me, in fact the look in his eyes was…terrifying. I swear he wanted to murder me. I suppose he was pretty close to it when Professor McGonagall strolled into the hallway.

"Mr. Potter! Miss Granger! What _are_ you doing?!"

Harry leaped away from me as if I was on fire. Where on earth had she come from I asked myself.

We were speechless, muttering 'nothing' under our breaths. No matter how relieved I was to see her, I honestly didn't want her to know what was going on between Harry and I. Well what was she to do? She gave us detention.

"The both of you will be reporting to my office at 7 in the evening every night for the next month. Come prepared to work the night away. You will begin tomorrow night. Good Evening." She said this very curtly and took off with one last glance at our shocked faces as she turned the corner.

"Since when is she so strict and prudish?"

"Since she caught Nathaniel and Paulina in the halls uhh…you know…"

"Nate and Lina? Very Funny, beaver."

"Aren't you charming, potty." I said with a sneer.

"Sod off."

"Well you have told be countless times and yet I am still here, so what makes you think I am going to now? You know what, forget it. You aren't worth anything anymore."

" I'll see you detention. Thanks for the by the way."

"Anytime, Beaver."

My answer you ask? The Finger.


	4. Chapter 4 Paulina

Jerk chapter 4

I had a ball walking back to my Head Dormitory. I had to take several detours to avoid Harry and his gang. From what i heard they were looking for "fun". In the real world that meant torturing innocent bystanders. Harry told them that when he followed "that beaver" he was "just about to hex her" when McGonagall walked in and gave him detention.

Harry really is _a wonderful chap!_)For goodness sakes he really did beef everything up. He made no mention of having the intention to murder her or anything! That's just what I want for in a husband…a liar, Hermione thought to herself. Albeit, he really is a very handsome liar.

I made my way to the Head common room without incident. What I had waiting was a different story. Paulina was there sobbing like she was eleven again and homesick. Her friend Luna Lovegood was there comforting her. Her head snapped up as I addressed her.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Hermione, my parents they are going to flip when they find out. They wont want me anymore. I promised them and I broke the promise. I didn't really think this would…"the poor girl burst in to tears again. Luna patted her back kindly and shushed her gently.

"Paulina you need to calm down and tell me what happened, why you're crying, what promise did you break, and all the other W questions."

"Hermione, I … I'm …. P-p-pregnant!"

What do you say to one of your best friends when you know the end isn't going to be all that happy?

"What?" was the best I could come up with.

"I am p-pregnant with Nate's baby."

_Oh, my God! _ Both of their parents are going to kill them.

"oh,….well, that's all right Paulina. You know that Nate loves you and that together you two are unstoppable….right? And well you're parents probably _expected _you two to tie the knot one day...I know I did….just not so soon….umm. Have you told Nate yet?"

I don't know why I asked I already knew the answer… "No. Do you think I want him to tell me what a big mistake I made not using the contraceptive potion after all those times? I honestly didn't think that I was in danger of getting pregnant. It didn't even occur to me…us."

I looked at her and knew that she was dying with fear on the inside…I was too! If only Harry was still… "That's it!"

"What? What's it," Paulina asked completely lost.

"I'll ask Harry what he thinks I should do…it's perfect! He's a guy that probably won't spread this around and … and…."

"Hermione, as much as I know you wish that Harry was still our friend, its time you acknowledge that he's changed considerably."

"Umm…Miss Granger," broke in Luna "Perhaps we could ask my boyfriend, Ron Weasley. I think he would be much more willing to help."

" Your suggestion, Miss Lovegood-"

"Luna, please."

"Luna, it's a very good suggestion but I was suggesting Harry because he knows both Paulina and Nate's parents. He would probably know much better what to do with this situation…don't you agree, Paulina?"

"Hermione, I don't really want to tell Harry and besides aren't you the one with all the answers. Why would you want to ask Harry?"

"I-I don't know. I just think that Harry would be a great help in this case. But we can decide on this later, we have to go and tell Nate, ok?"

"Fine, I see you later Luna."

"Bye"

A/N: next to come: Harry and Hermione's First Detention

Please read and review

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5 Detention

Jerk 5- Detention

A relieved Hermione strolled into Professor McGonagall's office after leaving Paulina with Nate. Harry was already there, and bored. Hermione cold almost feel his breath on her again as she recalled the reason they had detention in the first place.

"Well, aren't we a bit excited for detention?"

"Sod off."

"What don't want to endure being around such a handsome face…I wouldn't be surprised if you were intimidated by me…. everyone else is."

"I am not everyone else and I have already seen you at your worst so I can honestly say that you do not intimidate me."

McGonagall walked in. She really needs to work on her timing.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. I would like the two of you to understand how hard it is for me to give the Heads detention but please just bear through it tonight. If only to show you that this school, let alone a hallway is a suitable place for your personal excursions. As you must know, young Miss Lupin and Mr. Black have found themselves in a very trying situation. Moreover, tonight you will simply be reading and grading first year essays. The tests are on my desk. Good night."

Hermione set about the tedious chore while Harry obnoxiously sat there throwing balls of parchment into McGonagall's dustbins. Eventually, Hermione shot up put of her seat, grabbed all the parchment and burned them. In a low husky whisper Harry whispered, "I wouldn't have done that if I were you." The look in his eyes displayed the same one she had seen in the hallway the other night.

Slowly he slid out of his seat and made his way around the table to Hermione. She turned with her back to the table; low spine pressed against it as Harry yet again pressed the full length of his body against hers. As he reached his hand up to tuck back a stray strand of unruly hair behind her ear. This act sent shivers through her body. His nose teased her skin, rubbing it slightly on her neck tickling her ivory skin.

Hermione was breathless already and she was growing warm and uncomfortable. And as much as her conscious told her to push him away she responded to his touches by rolling her hips on his already adjacent ones. She was now almost panting at all of his teasing. "please," she begged in low shallow breaths. "please, Harry, please!"

"please what," he murmured into her ear.

"please, umm- please kiss – no please make me yours!"

"And how would I do that?" he asked innocently.

" Stop mocking me and make a move on Potter. Take me, make love to me, fuck me!"

"Your wish, is my command…"

A/n: I am afraid that this chapter must stop. I need to get my sleep too! Look out for a new chapter soon! And as always please READ AND REVIEW! I am so desperate even one word is sufficient to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Jerk 6 Intrusion

With that he pulled her up and held her in his arms. He was shaken however when Hermione jumped put of his arms and pulled out her wand. She gave off the impression of a deer staring at the headlights of an approaching car.

"What's wrong," he asked, suddenly alarmed.

"N-nothing. It's just that we have to correct all these papers and I am sure McGonagall won't take lightly to our skiving off detention," she ended biting her lips.

Harry too now pulled out his own wand and waved it over the two stacks of essays. Papers began flying around them and Hermione was reminded of their second year when the dolt Lockhart had freed Cornish pixies.

"What did you do?"

The last paper landed on the single pile of essays now on McGonagall's desk and Harry said, " I corrected them."

"How?"

"Some spell I read about," he said off-handedly. She was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was now pressing his pelvis into her, growing hard as he did. She gasped.

"What's wrong," he whispered huskily, although he didn't really seem concerned.

The mood was back as Harry commenced his actions and teasing once again. Slowly forcing her against the pillar in the middle of the room, he attacked her body. Running his hands on anything he could: her neck, her sides, arms, and waist. She did the same, while clasping her legs around his waist bringing their most intimate crevices together, separated by clothes. His right hand boldly grasped her right breasts hard making her pant with pleasure. He began fondling both of her female possessions.

Having not yet touched lips to each other, Harry took advantage of her speechless state and kissed her passionately. Tongue and all. Her moan was felt through his entire body making him even more lustful and wanting for her.

Hermione began tugging at his shirt and as soon as it was off, having only broken away from his lips for a moment, she let out a long whine ranging from a low guttural one to a high scream of pleasure. Harry pulled off her shirt and pulled down her black bra and licked and sucked her pleading mounds.

Her eyes were scrunched closed, hands spreading out in all directions on the pillar she was pushed up against, enjoying the bliss Harry was giving her. He was licking a mind-numbing circle around her nipples while she bucked against his manhood, still covered by cloth. Taking matters into her own hands, Hermione pushed Harry's robes off him, pulled down his trousers and grasped him tightly, making him stop his antics for a moment before resuming. She could feel him pulsing and decided to tease him. Dipping her other hand that had previously been gripping his hair she dipped it into his boxers and grazed him before taking her hand out again. She kept at it, receiving a groan of approval and a buck form him every time she did so. They stayed with this foreplay, for a while and then…

"Oh. My. God"

Their heads snapped up only to find the entire school staff staring at them with shocked, some intrigued, expressions.

AN

My writing may not be consistent and I have definitely upped the rating.


	7. Chapter 7 Encounter

Jerk 7

Professor Trelawney was the first to come out of a state. "Well, I must say I did not see this coming tonight. Quite unexpected actually. A very good surprise; this arose very recently, I believe. After I last looked into my crystal ball. Not but twenty minutes ago. Very interesting indeed."

The others professors remained socked and still, as did the couple. Hermione's hands were still inside of his boxers, and his were groping her breasts amazingly tight.

Startling all, Professor Snape broke the second silence. " I don't know why we are all standing about. Potter! Granger! Hands off each other immediately!" The pair sprang apart, covered and tidied themselves up a bit before making any eye contact with anyone.

"The two of you were to be grading essays."

Harry argued, " We did Professor McGonagall! See here are all the papers. I am sure you will find them outstandingly corrected."

"Alright, I am afraid," cut in Dumbledore " That we will simply have to let these two continue. I fear that Mr. Potter might die otherwise." He nodded toward harrys visibly pulsing member. The male professors all groaned understandingly. " you have gotten off for now, but do not do this any more. I expect more from the Head Boy and Girl."

The professors took off with many back glances. When Snape, the last one to leave, left the boy in the room chanced a look at the female opposite him. Her feace was already streaked with tears, face redder than an apple.

"Hermione…" he let it hang in the air.

"I can't believe they saw that."

"Yea, it is kinda mind boggling," he said moving closer. "Do you think we can finish what we stated? Otherwise I think I'll have to wank off really soon."

"Well, I – I," she took a deep breath and answered, " OK."

So the two proceeded to uncover themselves unceremoniously. Soon they were left in all their glory staring at each other.

" I never actually saw you, that night. You, you're quite large. Very…I don't know how you fit inside me." Hermione observed.

"You're beautiful,"

" I highly-"

With that said Harry attacked the girl in front of him. Shoving her against the wall. Stuck two then three fingers up her clit and started to pleasure her. She was moaning and crying out her bliss when he removed his fingers and entered her. They began their own pattern and sequence of events. Bucking, moaning, crying, fucking. With five last shoves into Hermione, Harry released is seed deep inside of her. But he continued to buck until her was empty of any seed and Hermione's walls almost hurt his manhood when contracting and showing her appreciation. Harry kissed her again after she came.

" I don't know why I ever stopped hanging around you, Hermione"

" I guess we'll never know."

"Can I-we continue to have sex together? Being together. You seem to be the only one I really connect with when shagging."

" if you think that I am going to casually shag you whenever you want you are sorely mistaken. No, I will shag you whenever you or me decides we want it."

With that done, she groped his erection again and began playing with it. He played with her folds and rubbed her nub f nerves until she went crazy. She came into his hand as he came into his. This still wasn't enough for either. Harry took matters into his own and shoved himself up her now semi-wet opening and began to fuck her into the wall. Shove after shove, she met him in ecstasy.

After almost ten of these rounds, after almost an hour the two cleaned up and left. For their Head common room.


End file.
